


Outcasts

by prismdreams



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, DNA, Dark, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Government, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Meta humans, Mutant Hate, OOC, Out of Character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Ratings: R, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Identity, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, SnowBarry - Freeform, Special Abilities, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vigilantism, Villains, Work In Progress, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With meta-humans coming out of hiding, society has yet to accept who they are and what they can do. Registration is mandatory or they face the harsh penalty. Two outcasts neglected this order. Rebelling against the system was where it started. Does it end with their enslavement from being born different? Or will their rebellion be the ultimate sanctuary? FlashFrost/Snowbarry AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

   
** **

**Caitlin**

The coast was clear as I checked around the building where I worked for any viable options. This time a night brought out the small portions. Something I could do well with but it won't be completely satisfying like I want it to be.

You see, the world isn't ready for someone like me, I knew there were others but it's hard not to feel isolated when you can do what I do. I wouldn't want them too. I shiver too much and it's pretty plain to see. That's why I had to feed. It was a necessity or I would parish without it. The government probably would smile with glee if one of us metas crocked one after another. Fucking jealous mobsters.

The story goes like this: I can control my abilities but I chose not to; it's more fun that way. Being bad had every plus in the book. I wouldn't want to go back to how it was, when I was a nobody being jeered at in school. During the wake of my adolescence I saw the first signs of my undoubted manifestation into the meta human world. I would like to say it was all an accident and some mad scientist gave me these powers but the truth is more powerful than anything. I try to look at it as a blessing, which it is for the most part.

Metas are born the same way I was, different and ostracized. My parents disowned me as soon as they witnessed the first "symptoms" as they call it. I was sent away to an orphanage that I broke out of as quickly as I was put in. My meta abilities manifested slowly actually. The good thing is I'm able to fucking shift from normal to my light and dark blue form on a dime. It's good if anyone ever wanted to hire me for a job. Can't imagine some metas out there without the function to shift back to human form. I can only probably shift back when I've eaten. And by eating, I'm talking about my real special enhancement.

Very few things excite me anymore but there is nothing more thrilling than sucking the thermos from a human that probably deserved it. It feels like—OK well let's be honest here—it feels like an infinity of piercing orgasms all at once. If you get what I'm saying. I legit can't describe it, personally I really could try writing about how it makes me feel, but I would rather do it then write about it. Doesn't mean I can't still have my fun with people before I off them. Haven't you ever played with your food before you eat it? Isn't that the best part? Savoring that shit before devouring every last morsel.

I was in luck, score! The sounds of a boisterous party was thumping up ahead of me. I suddenly grew interested, knowing it was probably too easy and barely a challenge but I had a shitty day at work, not all that excited to chase my prey. Guess we'll see what kind of innocent I'll be dealing with. Usually they taste merciless after some alcohol in their system, don't ask me why.

Creeping up to the back doorway I made my way closer to the gathering. Sounded like all men, _perfect_. Just how I like 'em. Big and dumb. Fucktarded and delectable. My mouth was watering at the prospect. Of course only I know that, my appetite is really getting the better of me. Christ, I start to blink between transformation and normal when I haven't had my feed. It's already happening. I checked my hands and just as I thought. My fingers are slightly frost bitten. Time is precious, the rest of me turned into a nightmare if I don't get my fill. You don't wanna know what it's like for me without my heat intake.

A group of guys just ran out, one of them almost crashed into me, giving me shifty eye contact. He'll do. I almost purred checking him out.

"Oh hey sweetheart." He slurred, full bottle of beer in his right hand as he lifted it to his lips. "What's a fine thing like you doing out this late?"

I walked up to him, playing along, his friends hardly noticed. They were off doing stupid sloshed tricks. We were practically alone, in our own world.

Now, this is the part I do best. I could feel my veins in my body begin to freeze over as put my hand on his shoulder. Before I could take him anywhere I felt myself covered in cold beer as this guy's body crashed into mine. He turned back around, glaring at the culprits behind him.

"What the fuck man? Hey, are you OK?" The guy asked me, looking at me with almost sober eyes.

I straightened myself up, growing a little furious then I realized I could use this to my advantage, like I always did.

"Wanna make it up to me?" I raised my eyebrow.

His bold blue eyes got flirtatious with me as he followed me to an area I led him to and pulled him so his back was firmly against the wall.

Biting my lip I looked at his for second. He looked like he wanted this just as badly as I did. I went in for the kill, smashing my lips against his, smelling the strong bat of alcohol right on the tip of his tongue. Speaking of tongues, this guy's was everywhere; it was like he was trying to dig his way to China. Clearly it's been a while.

I could seriously help this guy out if I cared to. But I don't so I proceeded to humor him and let him take the lead and He suddenly took a hold of me and pushed my body right where I had his. He was getting more aggressive as we went further. I could tell he did and I was gonna give it to him. Feeling just how hard he was through his denims, I brushed my body against his, grinding up against the roughness of his exterior. Feeling a little carried away, I reminded myself that I need to feed; this guy was almost too easy. And I was getting turned on, but my hunger was stronger thankfully.

He grabbed the back of my head and took a fistful of my hair in his grip, pulling me back to catch his breath.

"Man, you're really aggressive. Didn't think I was gonna land such a hot thing like you tonight."

How sweet...I licked the inside of his acidly mouth, having more fun than I planned to, about ready to pounce on him, my skin was burning for his thermos. Damn, I was feeling the thirst of my inner self desires begin to take over. I ignored what he said and pushed my lips back over his, giving him the last taste he so deserved from me.

"Who-who are you?" He asked between shoved of my tongue in his mouth. He actually wanted to talk, what the fuck? "I don't know your name."

I grabbed his hair and strung it back with all my strength, feeling every inch of me release what's in my nature.

"You sure you wanna know that?"

I watched him wince and breathe as I tugged on him tighter. "Sure, why not?"

Leaning down, close to his ear I felt myself getting soft and angelic for a moment. The light and airy feeling was hitting me hard and I just went with it. He was hanging onto my every word...

"Killer..." His wide eyes looked at me, "Frost..." I grinned, my eyes blinking into their ferrel ice blue.

Just then I shifted hard into my natural state and begin my sucking ritual. "You're-you're one of _them_!" He exclaimed screaming out in pain.

I silenced him with one final kiss, tasting the last droppings of his heat, throwing his completely frozen body to the side as soon as the last thermos was scooped in my mouth. I touched my lips, feeling a satisfied rejuvenation serge through my body. I was in heat, well his heat. Damn, that was good one.

I almost left his body until I bent down to his level, still in that frozen state of his. Enjoying every moment of this I kissed him again, just making sure I got everything this time.

"A meta? Yeah. Always have been. Always will be. Welcome to Central City, " I paused, crouching down to look in his scared straight expression as a smirk hit my lips. "Least you went out happy."

Walking away staring back at another job well done I laughed maniacally until I spotted something that made even my frozen, dead heart boil. Feeling it rise in chest I shot three strong maximum icicle spears through it; not bothering to read it. I knew every word from the first time they headlined this law.

 ** _Meta Human Registration Act_** _  
__**MUST**_ _be registered, ID'd, finger-printed_  
No exceptions, consequences are decided upon hearing  
See any suspicious behavior, report to authorities

Blowing a cloud of ice from my mouth I punched the sign, releasing pieces of ice fragments on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**Barry**

I rubbed my eyes about ready to phase my hand through everyone's chest if it wasn't completely illegal for me to do so. Some days I'm kind of done with this place. Very few people actually make eye contact with me, but it brings home the rent, I guess. Maybe Clark Kent can do it at _The Daily Planet_ —fuck him very much—but here, at _Picture News_ , folks either come here to flourish or get left behind with their tail wagging between their legs. Of course I didn't "picture" myself choosing this profession; I only did it to cover up who I really am. A bit of a cover up of a cover up if you will...

Hating this word every day but I'm sort of a Batman-type minus the moral code. I have a limit but I don't like to use it. Usually my methods tend to work more often than not if I use them to my full advantage. In this world, in Central City, how else do you get the truth out of someone who defied giving it? Resting my case here. As long as people don't suspect me I'm good. I kind of have to live this way. I vibrate my face and voice to help me mask my alter ego as much as I can; I have the Meta-Human Act to thank for that. Wankers at best, they really fucked it up for all of us metas. I can't help but think it's pure jealously on their part.

Do I think society is so gung ho about metas that I'll be welcomed with open arms the second I reveal myself to the city? Not in this world, maybe in another, even then I think people will still find it hard to accept that which is different. In fact, metas are feared more than they are accepted in co-existence. The public decides, rather chooses to dread rather then look through our eyes and understand there are people in this world that may not be like everyone else. It would be the same in comparison to a brunette to a blonde, though more extreme. Most of us are harmless, in all honestly it's better when people look at me in dismay rather than try to relate to me; they never will.

As far as my code name goes, I mean, they just get shittier as they go around the water cooler. _Picture News_ had this awful idea to call me "the streak" what the fuck? I do more than that for the city. I was assigned an editorial on a one piece about the masked speedster—yep hated that name too—and I finally had the cool task to coin my own meta human name. I am The Flash. I know right? It probably sounded like something out of a comic book from the '40s but I was so determined to represent what I do in a positive light, even though my methods and antics aren't always rainbows and sprinkles. I get the job done, that's the point.

It's not like I could call my mom or dad and brag about my vigilante persona like I was just awarded something of high caliber. In a way I was, but this city will never hold my meta abilities to where they should be. Just recently I was promoted to Editor-in-Chief for our main news section of _Picture News_. As soon as I got the news I almost called my mom, but then I realized I don't have a mom, I don't have a dad. Those were taken away from me before I could really comprehend what I lost. The sad part of this whole thing is that I'll never find out who murdered them. I've been digging and digging for years and still nothing. Either no one's talking or I'm imagining things.

Because of the Meta Human Act I can't use my abilities in a way I want to. Apparently it's this rule where if you use it, you are deemed unfit in society to exist. That's interesting considering I'm a capable tax paying adult with a formidable and rather lucrative job that only recently ousted one of the most famous ponzy schemes of the entire city. My article made people think. It's amazing, society seems to think just because of the way I was born and what I can do that I don't deserve the same rights as everyone else.

I wear the cowl for my safety. I've had a couple run-ins on occasion with people face to face; that is where the vibrating and voice modulation comes in handy. If it weren't for that I might as well go into complete seclusion and ignore what made me who I am. Not a chance. Some fucked up rule isn't going to stop my intentions one iota. The government is doing this to scare every meta human, even dare them to show them powers more in public. In all honesty I fear for people who can't hide their true form. I've been in lucky category in that I could blend in. Human metas have it easier, do it in secret. Don't get caught. Penalty is...well, they—the powers that be—have alluded the punishment for revealing your true self would be torture of some sort. Government experiments. Using abilities for personal gain instead of humane reasons.

Truth be told, I'm not a saint here. I have the personal restraint to control myself when I interrogate someone for information but it doesn't get me the answers I want. People listen and talk when they're afraid; I just do my part to open up Pandora's box and in flows exactly what I need. The only case I haven't been able to solve is my parents but I feel like as I mentioned, it has something to with someone extremely high up in power. Bigger than Jimmy Hoffa, more than Sinatra and his right hand arm man Jilly could handle. This is possibly a huge labyrinth that I have yet to crack and I know I'm looking in the wrong places. I ought to up my stakes if I really wanted to solve this case. As a Journalist, there is only so much you can tell, even though we are after the truth, it comes at a cost. No one wants the truth out, especially if it's ugly and could have them rotting in prison. It's my job to dig it out of them, by any means.

You wouldn't know I do this kind of dirty work based on my appearance alone. If I geek it up people don't suspect anything. If I overly geek then people get annoyed. At work I try to be the MVP but do my best to blend with the crowd. That farm boy Kent has more experience in public deception, I don't look at it that way, the less people who know, the better I can do my job. Even if my parents were still alive I wouldn't tell him. Not just to protect them, but you never know who could threaten them with information. There's so many people I don't know out there. Meta humans, like me, searching for meaning. A home. A place to stay. Food to eat. A family. Acknowledgement. List goes on...

At the moment all I can do is try not to appear like I lead a double life, so far so good. I haven't run into anyone that may expose me, I've done a pretty sound job in protecting my identity. Society isn't ready for me, nor do I care about making life a cozy, warm existence for them. I know the battles ahead and I focus on those, trying to make everyone happy is pointless. I dare you reading this right now to try that even for a second. You'd have better luck being struck by lightning and living then completely self-sacrifice for others.

What's the point of being a hero anyway if they're just going to look at you in disgust?

I'm always the last one to leave this place, go figure. I should probably patrol if I have nothing better to do with my time. I'm sure the night owls of Central City would love that. Never mind though, I was on a quest for answers. My compass was pointing to a well known mob front that practically bought off the mayor in the last election. Maybe I should pay them a little visit, play with them for a bit until I get what I came for.

If I do this now, I won't have to worry about putting it off again out of constrain. Yes, even I, Barry Allen, The Flash, has a limit...sometimes. I've been too afraid to confront this situation. It's time I get over my shit and put those scum bags in their places.

I changed into my suit behind the alley, no cameras there, even though I'm super fast, like fucking ultra fast, I don't want all the attention. I know, it sounds funny, you'd think wearing a costume I'd want to show it off, even for the burly security guards on the graveyard shift downstairs. I went to an alley that didn't have cameras on top of the street lights. We have those now, feels unnecessary.

I got my vibrating on, gearing my engines to speed halfway across town only to realize I went the wrong way. Fuck me. I rolled my eyes and spun around revving my engines just a bit more until I heard a scream close to me.

Another strong roll of my eyes, fuck fuck fuck! Not now. I really didn't want my good conscious to be triggered right before I do something actually important. God I hope she's got pepper spray. Alright, making this one quick, that's what I do best.

I pulled the hefty dude off this girl, half naked, scared with bold mascara running down her cheeks and checked on her before I knocked him to the ground with one punch.

I approached her but she backed away in shock, can't blame her. As much as I hate doing these things, stuff like this bothers me. Women should not be walking alone at night, especially dressed the way she was. Club attire. My face broke in concern, I wish I could console her but she didn't want to look at me, let alone take my hand from falling down. She collapsed and I got the message.

I almost turned around but I hesitated before asking in my modulated tone. "Hey, you OK? Do you need me to take you home?"

She frantically shook her head, almost looking at me but not really. What was she waiting for? My god I wasted my time again.

Fuck this. I turned around for good this time until her shaky voice halted me.

"You're one of them, aren't you? One of the...m-m-meta humans." Even the way she said it made me want to heave.

I glanced to the side but I didn't stare at her, there was too much going on in my and I wanted nothing to do with this girl anymore.

"Whatever..." I trailed off on purpose, scoffing into my unsaid words. "Get home safe."

I heard her struggle to stand up, the douche obviously got really far with her. I could hear her clothes being fastened back on, as much as she could. She sniffed before coming close to me. I kept my back turned, ready to tread onto the real reason I'm out here but my feet and head weren't working together.

"Hey...wait..."

I didn't want to wait, my feet were glued to the ground, eyes closed tightly, no, I won't, not this time. Not when I've been strong for so long.

"I don't live far, c-could you take me back...please?" She begged me.

To avoid balling I said nothing and grabbed her up as she told me the way, speeding out of there. As soon as I arrived I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes searching mine as if she thought I might talk to her. No way, I didn't sign up for this, I'm not a shrink; I'm not even my own shrink.

"Bye."

"Thank you...Flash." She shouted managing a smile before I sped out of there back to the area I just came from.

Seeing that piece of shit lying on the ground, still knocked out, I made the decision in a split second. He may know something, usually all criminals know something through the grapevine. This could be a stepping stone. The guy still had his pants off, disgusting. Shit, I'll just look at his eyes then.

I picked him up and threw him with all my strength against the brick wall. That woke him up instantly. I gave another hard right hook to his jaw and super punched his abdomen. He grabbed his body in pain and doubled over when I went to catch my breath. OK, enough, for now.

I brought his body against the wall, holding him up by his tattered clothes, which stank of harsh street drugs. Definite coke fiend, probably heroin, the guy smelled like he washed himself with another drug addict.

"Hey asshole, know Carmine is?" I banged his head again until he yelped in pain. "Speak you sack of shit."

"C-carmine? N-no I don't w-who that is. Fuck, would you stop!"

I had enough of this, I took my hand to the side, he watched my every move as I made it vibrate hard. His eyes bugged out when I moved it closer to him.

"Tell me again, who is Carmine? Where is he?" I barked, moving my hand slowly inch by inch until he quacked.

About fucking time.

"There's this guy...ugh, he's talking to, working with this fucked up dude. Look I don't know anymore more. Nobody talks about him, if you do you're off'd. He don't trust no one." I can't decide if I believe him or I just wanna break up that mob party already.

"Who's this fucked up dude? Who?"

"He'll kill everyone, what's the point?" Now he was begging for me to kill him, what the fuck?

I pulled my hand back, feeling the power in my vibrations getting stronger and more powerful.

"You seem happy to die...mind if I help you out?" I grit my teeth, losing my patience.

My hand came slowly toward his body and he flinched.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! The mayor knows his name, he works for him. He brought his election. That's all I know, swear it." His voice shook and glared hard at him before considering my next move.

I released him, "Fuck off before I change my mind."

He scampered off the opposite direction, pulling up his pants as he whimpered away from the alley.

I had two choices as I begun walking the other direction toward my previous destination. I stopped midway when I saw a familiar poster hammered against a graffiti plastered brick wall. Meta-Human Act. I hissed and stabbed it with my lightening setting it instantly to ashes on the dreary pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

** **

**Caitlin**

I'm a fucking moron.

I left my purse back at the apartment and now I have to sustain on vending machine garbage until I go off and feed again. There is no way I'm going to get through this day without compromising one thing. And now, walking into the familiarity of my workplace, it's gonna be hard to tie myself over when there are hundreds of warm bodies—coming from their scolding hot showers—walking around like hot happy meals. This is just _not_ my day.

I'm gonna have to feed on my lunch time and be back in my seat before I get tagged. I normally don't get tagged but when I do it's fucking embarrassing. Think of it as a family with three kids, I'm the middle child people forget about, but get the most reprimanding when I'm actually seen.

My job doesn't require a lot of responsibility, or actual work for that matter, tons of people here share my shift but they needed someone extra I guess just in case one of them pulls a _Jerry Maguire_ and quits right in front of the firm. They can't afford to lose employees, especially in the kind of work that is involved. All firms are basically in the mentality that the world will stop turning if they lose workers, this one is no different.

Working here wasn't the pits but it was a good distraction from who I really am. I had one friend here, I guess "friend" is what I call him since he had tried to be my friend but I take every opportunity to brush it away. Never quite figured out why I did. I guess I'm not one for friends. I thought he had a thing for me, and then I realized maybe no one is talking to him too. People are hardly personable here. All work, small talk at best, personal problems is your business, don't eat at the desk, overtime is almost mandatory. I'm always one of the last ones to leave here, this guy, the only guy who talked to me, he's usually home by the time I begin my last assignment for the day. He always left on time, the bastard.

Speaking of, I felt like someone is watching me and lift up my attention from my first task and caught his not so subtle eyes on me; a slight smile and wave was sent my way. I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't find it in me. Both of us seem like the most isolated individuals working here. I caught his lime green eyes from across the room; he seemed to be keeping his staring on me as he made copies at the scanner station.

My lips parted as he moved away, going back to his station as I lingered my stare following his body until he sat down. I guess you could say I'm a tad curious why he still cared to befriend me, I was starting to think nothing was going to work when that incident in the break room involving the office cake. I could still remember him blushing under his nerd guise, when he took his glasses off to clean up the mess I caught something I hadn't seen before, it almost scared me. I felt myself staring until he caught me and I immediately left him standing there.

I covered my mouth as I giggled, trying not to draw attention to myself, not that anyone can see me. I wanted to keep it that way. Knowing who I am and what I can do, I don't want anyone getting close to me.

After a few hours I dropped a note in my box that read my boss was out to lunch and I was on my mine. I winced as I glanced at the clock, 25 minutes wasn't enough time to feed, and it's not the way it worked for me. I instead stood up and rummaged through my pocket for some dollars. This was the best I could do for now. This was going to be difficult. I know you're probably saying, why didn't I feed in the morning? Well I'll tell you why: it's too obvious for someone to see me during the day. At night I could get away with it, even the night watchers don't last very long at their posts; a residue of the _Meta-Human Registration act_.

I got the saltiest bag of chips from the machine and dragged my tired, monotonous body to the table. Think of going on a diet but worse, yes worse than being around a controlling vegan. Yes it was salty but I hate doing this when I have to. Feeding on heat is the only way I knew how to survive. Think of biting into the best meal you've ever had, or eaten the creamiest pasta dish ever, that's not even half of what I feel.

Not that anyone working here would understand, they don't know what it's like to be me, constantly hiding, waiting until the moment is right to finally be free.

As I aimlessly ate the door to the break room opened and in walked him, four eyes, Mr. Can't Stop Looking at Me, Mr. Can't Get a Hint. I observed him closely, pulling my body on tight alert when he went to get a cup of coffee. I could use one right about now, but I was going to wait until he left to step anywhere near him. I could smell his thermos and it was making my hands shake like I was on cocaine. His body radiated heat more than the others; I could feel it drip off his pheromones as he strutted around the break room. Part of me was aroused actually but I can't admit that to myself. He's more like great steak dinner.

This would be so easy for me...I could drain his heat but that would be too obvious again, cameras everywhere and they'd lock me up just as soon as I was caught. Even though I didn't want to, I watched his every move anyway.

He took off his glasses as he sat on the other table, placing his coffee in front of the chair as he took a seat. I watched him exhale and look my way.

"Good morning, Caitlin."

I coughed, unable to speak for a moment. For a guy who looked the way he had, it didn't match well with his direct tone of voice. I keep forgetting we did work a few cubicles down from each other and we're forced to wear our ID tags. I'm surprised he still remembered my name.

"Morning." I was polite, attempting to not notice the obvious heat stewing between his hands.

He laughed softly as he took a long sip of his coffee. "You don't like me, do you?"

He raised his brows at me, an amused expression spread on his face. I didn't like it.

I opted for the safe answer. "I don't know you. It's impossible not like someone you don't know."

I looked to his ID even though I vaguely knew his name, Barry or something. But on the tag it read "Bartholomew Allen." Around the office people call him Barry I think.

"Fair enough."

He looked at me as if he was studying my features. I got this creepy vibe from him suddenly. He dropped it when he stood up and threw out his cup.

"See you around, _Caitlin Snow_." He smirked then turned the opposite direction. He stopped and I slowed my breathing. "Oh, try not to scrunch up your nose when you lie to me next time." He winked slightly, moving out of my view and walked back to his desk the other way.

I stood there with my mouth gaping, unsure of what just happened. Barry and I never spoken this much and he assumed I hated him? Granted he isn't far off from the real reason, I'm more perturbed by the looks he would give me. I had no other opinion on this guy.

Scarfing down the rest of my chips I threw the bag away and washed my hands before heading out. I nearly bumped into someone and looked up groaning.

"What are you doing Snow?" My supervisor breathed on me as I straightened my posture.

"Just on break."

She eyed me, observing me for a cool twenty seconds. "Well great, run this errand for me, add an extra hour if you need it."

She handed me a list of a food order. I'm supposed to fetch take out for the lazy bitch right in front of me. Ugh, as if her fat ass needed anymore carbs to balloon it up.

"OK, sure."

"Be back before noon Caitlin. No later." She said, with that she left me standing there, wondering why the fuck I took this job to begin with.

Lately the team members are turning me into a personal assistant which I never signed up for but they offered to pay me extra in overtime if I took it up. Plus, I had to. I'd rather just sit on my desk and do a minimal amount of work then be a doormat for my boss. A few times I did manage to get lucky and drain some people, felt so much better than lunch.

I heard the TV volume being turned up a few clicks and rolled my eyes. Typical. I've better things to do than deal with these fascist rules.

Tuning it out I heard the gist of the report. It's beyond me why anyone would care about us Metas to behind with.

I sneered as I saw the news anchor grow ten times serious during the report.

"...authorities are on standby for the final decision on the Meta-Human Registration act. No clear decision has been reached. Above all top authorities believe they are still a threat to society. The Senator is to give a statement shortly to determine the final outcome. This is News 7, eyewitness breaking news; we will keep you updated as the story unfolds. The Senator asks that you don't interact with Meta-Humans, if you see one, report this finding to authorities. They cannot be trusted. All the latest news continued at seven."

My fist clenched as it almost returned to my true form. The one I hid from the public on a daily basis.

"Shame isn't it?" Barry asked, appearing next to me, almost startling me.

I clucked my tongue and tried not to get distracted by his heat that was pouring around me like a furnace.

"What should I care?" I shrugged, that chip on my shoulder coming back. "It's not my life anyway..."

"Oh, just that one and three people you know is a Meta; I'd say that matters to them also. Think it's pretty fucked up the way the government is painting them all with a broad brush."

I almost laughed at what I thought was a dead serious tone he showcased just now. Why would he care so much about this issue? Maybe he knew someone like he said, but still, he sounded like it personally affected him.

"You know, you shouldn't talk like that around here. People get suspicious enough." I said, wanting to close the subject.

When Barry eyed me like I was confusing him. I turned around and made my way to the elevator. I almost forgot I was on the clock; even though no matter what my supervisor was gonna lash out at me anyway.

I have this overwhelming urge to suck heat, like a milkshake on a hot day. I turned around and Barry was almost nose to nose with me. I put some needed distance but it didn't take. The guy actually stepped inside the elevator with me.

"Sorry, it's just wrong. I mean what if it's someone you know? A friend? A relative? A wife? Husband? It's gotta be shitty for them."

I really just wanted him to go away. I was feeling antsy. My body was on full overdrive and I needed to get my heat fill. Like a pro I tried not to think about how delicious it would be for me to drain Barry's heat source. I held myself back, for the security camera's sake.

"Yeah, I guess. Being so open about your support gets you in trouble though. I mean, I wanna keep my job."

"It's gotta be rough, keeping a secret like that. Can't imagine what they must be going through. I imagine they may be extremely lonely."

What is this guy on?! "I wouldn't know, I actually have to go, so can you please?"

The elevator dinged to the lobby and I breathed a sigh of relief as Barry didn't follow behind me. I had a feeling he was burning a hole in my back as I walked away, couldn't blame him, my ass was probably too much for him to handle, I've been told.

Ugh, I really need to get myself laid. First I gotta do this favor for Empress Cunta then my meal ticket. I couldn't shake what Barry was muttering to me as I took a cab to my destination.

What the fuck was he talking about? How would he know what it was like to be a Meta? Like someone as annoying as him would know what it feels like. I beg to differ. If there was one thing I knew as Killer Frost, my better half, is that I can only trust myself.

Everything else is just a distraction; even a nuisance like Barry Allen.


End file.
